Winging Magic
by Mistical Ninja
Summary: The Summer of fifth year draws to a close, Harry finds his life rapidly spinning out of control with the arrival of two new women in his life. Yet, the element of change is ever surrounding them and Harry quickly discovers life of freedom and love. But trials, blood and tears await down that path. Will he have the strength? In Hikari's words: You bet your ass he will!
1. Chapter 1

August 2nd, 1995

Somewhere in Little Whinging, Surrey, England

Harry always did detest the nights in Little Whinging. The air on nights like this was dry and suffocating, the heat nearly unbearable. But that wasn't what Harry truly despised about nights like this.

No, it was on nights like this, with the cloudless sky overhead, that Harry found himself feeling small and insignificant. With the expanse of the heavens above, the chirping of crickets in the distance, and not another soul in sight, Harry found himself truly miserable. It reminded him of how alone he was, cut off from his friends and the people he considered family. More so than the people he lived with at any rate. He could hear people in the houses not far away, talking and laughing. Happy, whole couples and families. What did he have? Animosity for being something outside of his control. Hatred, for refusing to simply bow to the whims of the darker parts of the world.

How often he tried to do the right thing.

How often, it came back to haunt him in one way or another. Last year had been a perfect example.

He could still see Cedric's face. His stunned expression as the green energy of the foulest of spells tore through the night and ripped the very life from his body. The grief filled battle that had ensued. And all of it, everything from his godfather being thrown in prison wrongfully, to his mother and fathers deaths, was because of him. Because of some thrice-be-damned conflict that had started before he was born, and had culminated in the deaths of so many people before, and yet to come. His budding friendship with the older hufflepuff had been cut short, and when realization that he hadn't cheated his way into the tournament sunk in, the public opinion swayed once more, most believing him either a loon, or a murderer.

But in an odd way, that was okay. He still had his friends, right? They had his back.

Only, he hadn't heard a word from either of them since the start of summer. He was growing frantic with worry, owl after owl going out and coming back empty handed. At least he knew they were alive. But for whatever reason, they'd all decided to cut him off. Poor, loony Potter. Send him back to the Dursley's before he makes more of a fool of himself, and embarrasses us even further.

But no, that was the depression in him talking. He knew that. He knew he was at a bleak point in his life. But the knowledge did nothing to comfort him. Deep down, under the scars of a lifetime of rejection and apathy, some part of him whimpered and cried out. Cried out for someone, anyone, to come and save him. To reach out with a loving hand, and be there for him.

And unbeknownst to Harry, that night, the Universe was listening.

It was several hours later when the world decided to throw one giant hiccup into his daily routine. The evening passed as it usually did this summer, his alienation and desertion weighing on his thoughts, and causing him to lash out at his cousin on their trip home. Granted, Dudley deserved whatever barbs Harry could throw at him, but it still didn't sit well with the young man. Of course, he should have known his cousin would never let him have the upper hand, but the buttons Dudley pushed were all the wrong ones. Fury ripped though him at the mention of Cedric, and he'd been moments from hexing the rotund boy when everything went haywire. The night darkened, and the unbearable heat reversed polarity in the space of a breath, leaving both boys gasping at the sudden climate change. Harry knew what was coming. Dudley didn't. The boy reacted the only way he knew how, physical violence being the one thing that had never truly failed him - yet.

Harry had taken the unexpected blow to his face and collapsed against the ground stunned and his vision swimming as his cousin ran. His glasses and wand knocked flying, Harry was half-blind as the dementors descended upon him and his cousin. Strength sapping from him as one of the dementors begin to chip away at his soul, Harry tried vainly to fight back. Yet, even as his cousin cried out in the distance, Harry felt himself hoisted into the air and brought face to face with a living nightmare. He could see it all, all his failures over the years, and all his greatest regrets piled into one overflowing thought set to loop in the back of his mind as the Dementor lowered itself to administer Harry's final rites.

But he wouldn't go quietly into the night. Despite everything, how ever much he hated his cousin, Harry knew he couldn't abandon him in his time of need. As Hermione had once said, he had a little bit of a 'saving-people thing' and he'd be damned if he turned his back on his cousin now. Latching onto the thought of Hemione, he pulled on all the happy memories, dredged up every ounce of willpower he could to force the dementor back. "_Accio, wand!" _He rasped desperately. He doubted it would work, but he refused to simply give up.

So when the wand actually zoomed into Harry's hand, he found himself more than a little stunned. Yet, he could feel the dementor clawing at the flimsy barriers around his mind and soul, and knew he'd have to contemplate this discovery later. "_Expecto," _he rasped, ramming the tip of his wand into the dementor's chest like the muzzle of a muggle pistol. "_Patronum!" _As he spoke the words, his voice steadily grew stronger, the memories of Hermione, Ron, and all the good things in life flooding back to him. But more than that, was the expectation of the good things to come. He felt it wash through him, felt the power seep through his bones and shove away the darkness in his heart, if only for a moment. In that moment, he was filled with life, and the kernel of love. It was like a scalding brand to the dementor, burning at it's clothes and skin. The thing screeched, letting go of Harry and backing away quickly as the stag of Harry's Patronus leapt from his wand and rushed the dark creature. It edged away, until it seemingly decided that it wasn't worth the risk to tangle with Harry and his corporeal Patronus and fled.

He relaxed for only a moment, catching his breath as the darkness pressing against his mind seemed to recede. But it wasn't over just yet. He could still feel the other Dementor, a black stain against his senses. Scrambling to his feet again, Harry tried desperately to hurry. Asshat or not, Dudley did _not_ deserve _The Kiss_.

He pushed and rushed down the Alleyway, into the street proper. There, three houses down and smashed against a car, was Dudley, the dementor spread out over him. He could see a faint white light slowly raising from the obese boy._ No! I'm too late!_

He tried to move his wand, tried to grab hold of his Patronus and send it hurtling towards the dementor, but his movements felt sluggish as if he was pushing against a tide and losing badly.

Ozone filled the air a second later, and Harry felt as much as saw the blinding flash of lightning strike down onto the dementor. It screeched, reeling back, but Harry couldn't hear or see a thing over the spots flooding his vision or the roar of too-close-thunder in his ears. He blinked for several moments, and when he could finally see again, he found himself once more on his ass.

"Oi, Hibiki. Think I should toast this thing on principle alone?" He heard a feminine voice practically growl out, and startled, snapped his head up to the source of the voice. What he found, however, defied all logic. Standing over the body of his cousin was a girl, no more than a year or two older than himself. Her curtain of midnight black hair floated in the air about her like a fey-goddess straight out of a fairy-tale novel, her angular face pinched in a scowl as she quiet literally hoisted the dementor above her head, dainty hand clasped tight about it's throat. She leaned in and sniffed at the dementor, her scowl deepening. "You stink of death and fear." She muttered.

"I believe we should leave that up to our friend here." Another voice said from directly beside Harry, causing him to practically jump out of his skin. He'd never even heard her approach, but with the sound of thunder still ringing in his ears and all the madness going on around him, an erruphant could literally be going on a tear through the neighborhood and Harry doubted he'd notice. The girl beside him seemed like an almost mirror image of the girl holding the dementor, the only difference being that this one had a noticably smaller... Bust. At this distance, however, it was almost impossible not to have his eyes drawn to her get-up, a criss-cross of what looked like leather belts all across her chest, clipped to a barely-there skirt-and-garter belt ensemble that rolled down thigh-high leather boots of the same design. All legs, these two.

Yeah, his prerogatives were _so_ screwed up at the moment. But then, what fifteen-going-on-sixteen-year-old wouldn't be ogling at this point?

Still, there was one other thing he could detect different: There was a kindness, a warmth that radiated off her and made Harry want to draw close to her. To speak to her.

After a moment, he felt his throat finally loosen, his stomach dropping back into his chest and allowing him to speak. "Who...Who are you people?"

The girl quirked an eyebrow at that, hazel eyes roving over him openly as she seemed to take measure of him. Her cheeks stained pink then,"Ah, where are my manners?" she said as she bowed her head to him. "I am Hibiki." She gestured to the other girl as she continued, "And the loud one over there holding the foul wraith is Hikari. We are... Guardians, of a sort." She leaned down then, bringing her face level with his and flooding his cheeks with warmth at her proximity. "And you?"

"Harry... Harry potter." He stammered out and she smiled brilliantly, causing him to wonder if this is what the famous Weasley Blush felt like from the inside, as he could literally feel the heat of his cheeks spread through-out his body.

"Harry..." She whispered almost reverently, letting her eyes drift close as she seemingly rolled the name around on her tongue. "I think you'll make a fine Ashikabi." She said as her eyes finally drifted open.

And then she kissed him.

No warning, no hi, you're cute, we should date, oh, those are nice flowers. Nothing but a passing few moments, and suddenly the softest lips he'd ever felt were pressed against his. She tasted like strawberries and brought on a flood of warmth and gentleness and a myriad other feelings that flashed by in an instant of their lips contacting before she pulled back, lost in a seemingly haze-like bliss as her sister shouted.

"Oi, Cheater-skank! No fair, stealing the first kiss!" Harry was dimly aware of another brilliant flash of light, the boom of thunder and the burning of ozone, his brain completely shut off save for the sensation assailing his lips. A moment later he felt another approach, and felt his face turned to gaze into the defiant caramel eyes of the first girl. She stared into his eyes, almost as if she was searching for something. "Doesn't look that strong to me..." She grumbled half-heartily, then blushed even brighter than her sister. "I swear, you end up being some limp-dick wishy-wash pansy and I will personally fry you!"She growled out, the octave of her voice betraying her embarrassment, a moment before she too brought their lips together. It was several very long moments before she broke the kiss, and Harry was sure he'd felt tongue in the meantime. Dimly, he knew he had the most blissed-out, goofy expression on his face, a look that seemed to be shared by the girl in front of him. Finally however, the niggling thought in his mind grew louder until it kick-started his brain and some form of cognizant thought returned. Granted, he spent several long moments simply sputtering and trying to make sense of what was going on. Finally, his mouth gave voice to the singular thought racing through his head, "Bloody hell, you kissed me!"

Hikari, he recalled her being called, glanced away perturbed and blushing brilliantly. "You make it sound like I offended you or something..." She grumbled, but her sister (sister! Holy crap!) Brushed her words aside.

"I apologize, Ashikabi-sama for my boldness. I was so thrilled that we'd found you, that I forgot myself."

"found me..? Why were you looking for me? Who-what are you?" Harry choked out, trying to make sense of what was happening.

_"You_ called _us,_ Ashikabi-baka." Hikari growled, her arms crossed over her chest defensively as she stood and prowled away.

"Ignore her rudeness, Ashikabi-sama. She doesn't know how to express herself properly, and violence is what she knows best." She leaned in then, raising a hand and whispering conspiratorially, "I think she has muscles for brains, but that's just me."

"I heard that, prissy-bitch! Just cuz you act all proper and stuff in front of our Ashikabi, doesn't mean you're any less a freaky, blood-thirsty horn-dog than I am!" Hikari shouted, then spun on her heel and pointed an accusatory finger at her sister and continued, "Hell, you're worse than I am!"

"What a filthy mouth you've gotten, sister of mine." Hibiki murmured in mock sweetness and raised a hand. There was a tingling at the base of Harry's neck, and a sudden spark of electricity jumped between Hibiki's fingers, "Perhaps I should give you a refresher course in proper manners..."

"That a threat, Sparky?" Hikari snarled, stomping towards her sister as a field of electricity buzzed to life around her body. "Cuz just cuz you're older by a few minutes doesn't mean I can't still beat you back into the stone age!"

Wanting to head off a confrontation between the two live-wire and high-strung sisters, Harry stepped between them and held up a placating hand to each, "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Girls, calm down, alright?"

_Squish_. Both girls however had stopped paying attention to their mutual aggression, each having stepped into Harry's extended hand unexpectedly. It took Harry a moment to realize where his hands were, but when he did he let out a startled yelp and jumped back as if scalded. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Eh? Looks like we got a bona-fide closet freak, Hibiki." Hikari said, leering at him openly as she started to chew her bottom lip in anticipation and did absolutely nothing for Harry's self control. "Well, if you can't keep up in strength, I guess you can make up for it in other ways..."

He had a distinct moment of feeling like a hunk of meat served on a platter between two ravenous tigers, but that passed when someone started groaning not far from them. Startled, Harry suddenly remembered where he was, and what he'd been doing before all this madness started. "Dudley!" He shouted, and took off sprinting to his cousin's side.

Dropping to his cousins side, he checked him over for any injuries yet the only thing he could find was his cousins sudden mad babbling. Dudley had come face to face with nightmare made real, and Harry could only imagine what he'd seen. He felt more than saw the girls approach, and remembered the ease with which these two beauties had dealt with the dementors. "I think explanations are in order." He said, looking back at the both of them, and they nodded in understanding. But before they could continue, he noted the approach of one Arabella Figg, one of his neighbors. He cursed under his breath, stowing his wand and shooting the girls a look as the older woman approached. "Later." He mouthed, and while confused, they cottoned on that he didn't want to talk in front of the woman who stank of cats and soured magics.

Hours later, Harry stormed into his room, slamming the door harshly as a tide of emotions overwhelmed him. Expelled, and possibly stripped of his magic. All because he'd _done the right thing _and protected his cousin.

"Is something wrong, Ashikabi-sama?" Hibiki asked from where she sat on his bed, concern written on her face when he jumped at her words. With everything going on, he'd almost forgotten the latest development in his absurd life, having told the two of them to sneak into his room on the second floor upon reaching the Dursley's front door. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tried to desperately reign his emotions in and deal with what was in front of him.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Who are you two?" He said as he sunk to the floor, eyes closed, his back sliding along the door as he groaned, "what the hell is going on here..?"

He felt something then, a sensation that was overall rare to him. He felt a soft, feminine hand clasp hold of his, warmth and comfort radiating from the simple touch. He opened his eyes and met hibiki's concerned gaze. She chewed her lower lip, a habit she and her sister apparently shared when they seemed to be thinking things over.

"Guess we should start from the top, huh Hibiki?" Hikari said from her perch on his desk, Hedwig surprisingly out of her cage and resting quite calmly on the raven-haired beauty's arm as the girl stroked her feathers. Hibiki nodded, drawing Harry's hand up to her cheek and nuzzling against it as Hikari growled irritably in the background at her sisters antics but continued on anyway. "Ta put it simple, me an' my sister are Sekirei. Beings created at the dawn of time."

"Magic swirled throughout the cosmos, creating and destroying at it's whim." Hibiki cut in, her voice a content purr against his hand. "Mankind, a creation with no physical connection to magic, yearned to draw close to the essence of the universe. To experience the purest and most powerful form of magic: love."

"Man asked, and for the first time, magic listened." Hikari said, her expression wistful as she spoke, "We were created from the ether of magic. Born from Man's desire to love and made as the counterpart to them, we Sekirei laughed and loved and showed Man the wonders of magic."

"Yet, like all thing, change came. A new race emerged, something from outside the realm of reason. Mankind called them Outsiders, be we Sekirei chose to call them by a different name: Nova's."

"They could not be reasoned with, and seemed to be consumed by the desire to devour everything. It was as if they wanted to unhinge the universe itself."

"We Sekirei, stood against them. Yet a Sekirei is nothing without her heart, the love of her life, what makes her whole and gives her power: her Ashikabi. An Ashikabi, the human counterpart to the Sekirei, is what unlocks a Sekirei's potential, giving her access to the ether of magic she is connected to. With that strength, we tried desperately to push back against the Nova."

"But it seemed like every time we thought we were making ground, more and more Nova spilled forth."

"While we fought, Man searched desperately for something to use against the Nova, something to give us an edge. What we found, was the Jinki; The heart and soul of magic. Yet, magic has always been a fickle thing. Even it's heart was spread out, with no knowledge of how many pieces there truly were."

"In the end, it fell to one Ashikabi to make a choice. Fearing that all of reality would be lost, he took hold of what pieces of the Jinki he'd gathered, and wove a spell across the world. He banished the Nova back to their realm, and charged we Sekirei with guarding them for all eternity with his dying breath."

"Thus, we slumbered, tied to the barrier keeping the Nova at bay and giving of ourselves to protect mankind. Yet, even without Sekirei, our legacy lived on beside man. Magic thrived in the children of Ashikabi and Sekirei, down through the ages until now."

To say Harry was stunned into silence would be an understatement. While a part of him wanted to deny it, to chuck it up to them being crazy and this whole thing being some hallucinated dream of the two, he'd seen the strength they wielded. The way they'd simply man-handled the dementor, coupled with Harry's sheer lack of magical knowledge made it seem as if anything was possible. His head pounded as he tried to process it all though, and a question that turned his stomach at what he'd day-dreamed upon seeing them wiggled it's way out, "So wait... Are you like, my great, great grandmothers or something? The supposed mothers of all magic?"

Hibiki winced at that, shaking her head fervently. "Not in the most technical terms. Sekirei, having been created from pure magic, have no genes. While it's true the blood of an Ashikabi flows in your veins, there is no familial connection between us, just as how my 'sister' and I are not actually family. We were simply born from the same lightning bolt, and are thus more closely tied than other Sekirei. However, that is where our actual familial ties end."

"if ya cut us open and tried to do a blood test, you wouldn't even find anything. Our blood dissolves back into ether in a few hours, too." Hikari piped in, and Hibiki nodded as she continued. "As to us being 'mothers'... Well, let's put it this way. Our 'souls' are as old as time itself, yet our memory is only fragmented pieces of the last century or so. Even our physical bodies are only a few hours old. So no, not in the most technical terms."

"We're still virgins, if that's what you're wonderin'." Hikari chimed, her sister quickly shooting her a baleful glare as Harry's face exploded with warmth.

"Must you be so crude?"

"do you have'ta have a stick up your ass?" Hikari shot back, then rubbed her nose happily against Hedwigs beak before letting the owl flutter back to it's perch in it's cage. Hopping from the table, she sauntered towards Harry, "come on Hibiki, you know it's on his mind. Hell, it's on your mind too, I'm just more vocal then you are about what I want."

Hibiki let out a long suffering sigh, and buried her face against Harry's palm before continuing, "Crude, but an understandable sentiment. Very well, I suppose the rest of our explanation will have to wait." She turned imploring eyes on Harry, and he felt his stomach bottom out as a nervous pit settled there. "Ashikabi-sama, now that we've answered your questions, won't you answer ours? What troubles you?"

Crap. He'd been hoping they'd forgotten. Truth be told, beside the enormity of their tale, his felt small in comparison. Still, he supposed it was only fair to tell them.

"Earlier, when I'd been fighting that dementor... I cast a few spells. Spells that, by law, I'm not supposed to cast outside of my school. I'm too young and inexperienced by the ministries standards, and because of my 'blatant disregard for the laws' I've been expelled from Hogwarts, my school. They might even strip me of my magic." By this point, he could feel his chest tightening, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him. "Even though I don't know a lot about magic, and maybe I am a freak by most people's standards, magic still brought me something of a home. People who actually care about me." The tears came freely then, as the words began to tumble free, words that had screamed for release for so long. "I've struggled to be normal, to fit in, for so long. I've begged and pleaded for a family, for people to actually be there for me all my life, and just when I felt like I was getting somewhere, this happens! They want to take everything from me!" He choked out around his tears, but before another word could come free, he felt those same strawberry lips against his own. At first he didn't know what to do, what to think. He simply sank into Hibiki's embrace, her arms encircling him as she quite literally seemed to be trying to kiss the grief from him. She never made a move beyond that, never tried anything more. There was no demands, no expectations from her. There was simply her concern, her... Love for him. She hated to see him in pain, hated everything that hurt him. When she finally pulled back Harry found himself encircled by not only Hibiki, but Hikari as well, having sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist, head resting against his shoulder. They stayed like that for several long minutes, Hibiki simply caressing his cheek and Hikari humming quietly to herself.

Eventually, Hikari broke away from the moment, shifting to sit up completely as she turned her gaze on Hibiki. "Well, I dunno about you, but I'd like to see them try to take somethin' from our Ashikabi."

"Agreed, sister. I say we show them what happens to those who try to hurt him."

"What?"Harry said, blinking in surprise. He looked between the two of them as he spoke, "You don't understand! This is the _Ministry_ we're talking about! The government! They can do whatever they want, I'm just one wizard! I'm just Harry!"

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck about some pansy-ass wanna-be know it all brown-nosers?" Hikari retorted, than shook her head, "You are our Ashikabi. That means that from this day forward, no one ain't ever going to make you do something or give up something you don't want to, _ever again_. If they try, there will be blood."

She reached out then, one hand on his shoulder, and the other clasped in her sisters hand who was mirroring her. Solemnly, they both intoned, "_We are the Sky's Rage, The Thunderclap of the God's, and this is our pledge: From this day forward, no calamity shall befall our Ashikabi."_

There was a buzz of electricity, a flash of lightning, and a burning in his blood. He could feel it, feel their words, their meaning, their _promise_ in his soul. It was filled with hope for a new beginning, resolute love for one another and their ideals, and a promise of swift vengeance against any who would dare try to break their pledge. Their energy, their life, coursed through him, melding and bleeding into him, and Harry could feel his blood singing with new-found life and purpose. He opened eyes he hadn't even realized he had closed, and met the grin of the two goddesses before him._ His_ Sekirei.

"Now then, Oh Ashikabi of mine," Hikari sing-songed, "What do you want?"

His smile turned rebellious then, and they stood in unison. "I want to see my friends. See Dumbledore, and find out what the hell is going on. But more than anything... I want my freedom."

Hibiki nodded, then stepped to the window, "And so you shall have it. Hikari, lets gather whatever he wants to keep. We're getting out of here, and finding someplace new to stay."

Maybe this summer had started off horrible. In fact, the days ahead still looked bleak and dangerous to Harry. But deep down a part of him knew that so long as he had the two of them beside him, even when the darkness seemed to be crowding in, they would light the way for him. From this point forward, things were going to change, forever. And suddenly, Harry knew, he was okay with that.

**To Be Continued...**

**Greetings, and welcome to the first installment of Winging Magic!**

**Now, some of you may be wondering where the hell I'm going with this. Honestly, I have no idea. If you've read my stuff before, you know consistency isn't one of my greatest strong suits. Hell, I don't even know how long I'll hang with this fic. But the idea popped into my brain a little bit ago, and hasnt' quite left. So I figure, what the hell. Lets ride this gravy train as far as it'll take me!**

**Now, I am working on chapter two, I do have a good number of ideas, and insanity like always will follow. Lets pray this one makes more sense then my other ones. Do know though that this does _NOT_in any way follow the events of Sekirei. The contest, Minato, all of it does not exist in this universe. I'm taking the characters and some of my favorite concepts from Sekirei, and a few other manga, creating my own, smashing it into HP and igniting this powder-keg of nitroglycerin. What happens next is anyone's guess.**

**Oh, and if you're a hold-over from I, Shinobi: Holy shit! I'm alive! Welcome back. For your info, Shinobi still exists, but I'm having a great deal of frustration with the series and my thoughts on it, as well as where exactly I wanted to take the fic. So much so that it has nearly killed my writing drive. As such, I'm taking a long step back from it until I know better what I want to do with it. That could mean it may just fizzle and completely die like Ginger and Ash did. Like most of my fics, getting past the first five or so chapters is usually a huge accomplishment for me.**

**Anyway, if you stick around, awesome! I hope to see you guys soon for the continuation of this madness.**


	2. A knightly Ride

August 2nd, !995

4 Pivet Drive, Surrey, England

Alastor hated it when things didn't go according to plan. Alastor Moody, Otherwise known as Mad-Eye Moody was a man that liked to account for every possibility, even the seconds of time it took to do any one thing. He knew the exact time it would take him to get from his bed to either his bedroom door or the second story window of his flat in London. He knew the sound the third step of his staircase made when someone stepped on the first. He even knew the exact positioning of every painting in House Black, and how to use the paintings eyes to tell where anyone was in the house, without ever having to tap into his magical eye.

So when Alastor and his team swarmed the Dursley residence to retrieve Harry Potter, only to discover not a soul in sight, to say he was angry was like calling a monsoon a spec of rain. Kingsley, wanting to stay as far as possible from the volatile man while he raged, had gone to recheck the perimeter while Alastor and the new girl, Nymphadora, searched Potters room for any sign of where or what had happened to the lad.

"Blimy, there's not'ta spec a' nothin' here. Well, so long as ya don't count tha stains on the buggers sheets." the pinkette obviously didn't know that it was best to stay quiet during Alastor's periods of agitation, or she was too thick skulled to note the grizzled man's warning growl. Instead, she busied herself inspecting one of the stains, eyebrow cocked in curiosity as she did. "How old'd ya say this kid was?"

Letting go of a particularly frustrated breath as he tried not to shout, Alastor rounded on the girl whilst his eye examined the sheets. Nearly as old as the lad's they were, the stains half that. One or two newer ones but they were of a different kind of agent. Well, he supposed it was around the time most lads would be discovering that side of themselves. Alastors discovery had been around the time he met his first dark wizard. She'd been quite the pretty lass... A lot less pretty after he'd blown her chest open. But that night had taught him the value of constant vigilance, and cost him his good right eye before he'd gotten free.

"Fifteen." He growled, snapping back to the present and answering the girls question in one go, "And it isn't his. There is something though... Maybe enough for me to get a trace on the lad." He pulled his wand, already calculating the effects of the number of nights that had passed since his sample had been made, and decided on the best tracer for the situation. It'd give him a direction, but he'd have to check it again as he got closer to be accurate. Assuming, the sample bore any fruit at all.

A few minutes and spell casts later, and Alastor swore when his tracking spell (a simple stone tied on a string at the end of his wand, and coated with a dab of his sample) jerked wildly in a multitude of directions before pulling his wand clean from his hand. Nymphadora cackled as the wand clattered against the window for a few seconds before the young girl had enough sense to snap her hand out and catch it. "Well, Either yer smell finally got tha best of yer wand an' it decided to hightail it outta here or ya caught our quarry." She said with a smirk, dispelling the trace with her wand before handing Alastor his wand. The man let out a feral snarl as he snatched it from her hand, "Did I ask for your opinion, Nymphadora?"

"OI, I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME NYMPHADORA." She shouted, her hair snapping to a brilliant flame red. It was an obvious button, one that Alastor had picked up on the first time he'd met the lass and had stored away for times when his newest recruit would get uppity (like now) or when he needed her to go all out. Secretly, he smirked to himself as he murmured, "Then I suppose we are even, Correct?"

She let out a irritated huff, but let her hair settle into a deep magenta as she calmed and focused back on the task at hand, just as Kingsley came back through the door. "I checked with Arabella. It seems Fletcher left his post long enough for all the two dementors to attack, but two mysterious girls intervened in the fight. Her description of them was... Disturbing at best." He paused then, looking to Nymphadora, "What's S&M?"

The girl froze for several long moments before breaking into a howling fit of laughter that left Alastor scowling as he clutched at his head in frustration. Bullocks but this whole night had gone ham. He only hoped that where ever the lad was, they could make it in time before something disastrous happened.

* * *

><p>"This things weird." Hikari said with an almost haughty sniff as she peered over the second-floor banister of the Knight Bus. She watched a few of the beds skirt dangerously close to one another, but never actually make contact before she rotated in place, arms spread out behind her and gripping the railing as she grinned at Harry. "Still, you do find a way to take us to the most interesting places."<p>

He gave her a bemused look as he patted the bed beside him. It was the farthest one at the back, and the only one really separated from all the other beds, giving him the privacy he wanted for what he needed to discuss. "If you're done gawking Hikari, I'd like us to have something of a strategy meeting."

"Oh?" She said as she pushed off and sauntered up to him. He flushed as she came even, finding himself eye level with her navel and instinctively tried to meet her eyes; an attempt that did nothing for his thought process as he found himself looking between the valley of her chest. She nibbled on her lower lip as she let her index finger caress down his cheek in a way that sent shivers ghosting along his spine, and purred her next words, "Sure you want our first time to be on this rickety ol bed? Granted, it's a bit public, but That'll just make things all the more fun."

Her head snapped back a moment later, the spell broken as Hibiki yanked hard on the tail ends of her hair. She let out a yowling string of curses as Hibiki calmly settled onto the bed beside Harry. "Stop trying to force our Ashikabi into something he's not ready for, Hikari." She then turned and locked eyes with Harry, the storm of her lust radiating through her gaze, "I'm sure when he's good and ready, he'll give us the most memorable night of our entire lives. Until then, we wait."

Harry gulped, feeling the weight of those words settle against his chest. Granted, like any red-blooded male, he was hyped at the prospect of what the girls were proposing. Yet, a little known fact by many was that the knowledge that he would have to be doing... That, was somewhat terrifying. He had two of the most beautiful women on the planet wanting him, and he knew he wanted them. But that also meant that he would have to satisfy their needs and wants, and he didn't even know where to begin with that. Couple in the fact that it was already getting late, a fact that meant even thinking clearly was becoming a challenge, and Harry had a recipe for one hell of a headache. Why was it that the later it got, the more his hormones tried to take over his brain? Hikari's subsequent pout at Hibiki's previous words did nothing for his self control, the look all together adorable and enticing all at once. Some part of his brain said that her pouty lower lip would be a perfect target as she flopped down on the bed on the other side of him, but she unknowingly saved herself (or blocked, depending on your point of view) when she muttered, "So what's this 'strategy meeting' you wanted to have?"

He cleared his throat and gave his brain a good rattling shake as he tried to collect his thoughts, then found his voice, "Well, I thought we might want to decide on a few things. First, I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted. We need a place to stay the night, but I don't have any money. Or at least, Not any money that 'normal' people would take. We could try the Leaky Cauldron, a pub on the fringe of Diagon Alley, but that's practically the heart of Wizarding England. I don't think that would be a good idea." as he said this he looked back and forth between the two girls, making sure his words were sinking in before he continued.

Almost immediately, Hikari replied offhandedly, "So we borrow a room from some hotel or something for the night, and just pay them back tomorrow. Big deal." She glanced out the window as they zoomed by the better part of London and pointed at something Harry couldn't make out. "Oh, how bout there? I bet'd be awesome!"

"How can you even see what you're looking at?" Harry asked, humoring her and honestly curious at the same time.

"Lightning personified. Duh. I can literally see the speed of light if I want to."

"Really? That must be really beautiful to see."

"Eh. One millisecond too fast at your looking at a rainbow of colors. Too slow, and everything is just blackness."

He spent several seconds trying to process that knowledge, but eventually settled on it being something one would have to see to understand.

"Okay, well, Second thing: We're likely to be making enemies doing this. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything you two have already done for me. Trying to figure out whats going on with Dumbledore and the others is likely harmless, but us running from the ministry is most definitely going to put them on our trail."

Hikari snorted derisively at that, "Let em try. I'll rip the first brown-nosing fucker's head off and shove it in his partners ass so he can get a personal bro-"

"I think we get the point, sister." Hibiki said, wincing slightly and rolling her eyes. Harry thanked Hibiki with a silent bow of his head then turned a placed a gentle kiss on Hikari's cheek to show her he appreciated how much she cared for him. He froze instantly afterward, realizing it was the first time he'd ever been so forward with anyone, and the knowledge was absolutely terrifying. Had he messed up? He knew that they had no compunctions about toying with him, but if he crossed that same boundary would they hate him? He'd come so far already, would he lose it so quickly? The more he thought about it, the more his scar ached. It was growing to the point that everything was starting to fade into the background.

It ended suddenly when he felt a jolt of electricity jump up his spine, causing him to literally leap off the bed with a holler as he spun furiously on the two, "What the hell Hibiki?"

But instead of answering, she flowed seamlessly off the bed, her being suddenly engulfing his entire focus. Her Hazel eyes bore into his as she pressed both hands to his temples, and a moment later he was given a first hand impression of what a bug felt on a zapper. When it ended an eternity later, he collapsed limply against her where he remained until he regained general motor control.

"Are you with us once more, Ashi- Harry-sama?" She asked as he sat up slowly, having not even realized that they had collapsed onto the bed during the... Shock therapy. He nodded slowly, a mixture between confusion and fear suffusing him.

"What was that about..?" he asked softly, almost afraid that if he spoke too loudly he might provoke another attack out of her.

"I'm Sorry, Harry-sama, I didn't want to but I... _Felt_ another presence. It was dark, cruel and full of hatred. It was nothing like the Ashikabi I've come to love thus far. I didn't know what to do, only that I had to force it away." She bowed her head biting her lip as she said her next words, "I'll accept whatever punishment you wish. I was out of pla-"

"What? NO!" he said, fervently shaking his head. "I would never hurt you, Hibiki."

"What if she wanted it?" Hikari quipped playfully, but Harry turned serious eyes on her, shaking his head. "I won't hurt you two. You both mean so much to me already, I would never so something to jeopardize that."

"I was playing Harry." Hikari said placatingly, then gave her usual carefree smile, " Hibiki's a bit of a sub. She likes the punishment, the ass smacks, hell, she'd probably get off on calling you Master."

Harry blushed at that, and turned his gaze to the girl in question who was currently redder then him. "Is that true, Hibiki..?"

"Um..."

"Ah ah," Hikari said teasingly, "Master's asking you a question, wench."

Hibiki's gaze snapped fire at her sister, but she squirmed all the same, something that Harry couldn't help but notice. Slowly, Hibiki nodded as she turned back to Harry, her posture regal yet somehow still submissive. "Yessir. I live to please you, my Master."

Harry had thought he'd felt the Weasley blush earlier in the evening, but no, that paled in comparison to this. He stood in absolute silence, too stunned and unsure of what to do, to say or do anything. Finally, Hikari broke into a fit of laughter, "Gawd sis, but you're so easy to tease."

"Are you quite done, Hikari?" Hibiki said, her voice stern as her former composure returned though the embarrassment shown through in her words quite plainly. Not waiting for a reply, she turned back to Harry, "Forgive me for prying Harry, but please: What was that? Normally myself or my sister here would sense the approach of most magical creatures, but that spirit... It suddenly appeared and almost instantly seemed to subsume your being."

Startled by her words, he tried to focus, to think back on what he'd been feeling at the time. If what she was saying was true, he might have truly been in serious danger and never knew it. All he could think of was the blinding depression, the soul-consuming anger... And a singular head-ache that made his scar burn. Instantly, his hand went to his wand as his eyes scanned his surroundings. But no, there were no signs that that... Thing, was on the Knight Bus.

Harry let out a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and released his grip on his wand slowly. He could feel his hands trembling from the effort, and hated himself for the sheer level of terror he felt at just the prospect that he might have to face that man again. He turned back to the girls to find both had turned deadly serious, scanning the bus and possibly everything near-by for signs of danger. Hibiki was the first to give voice to the question, "Harry-sama, what are we looking for? What's wrong?"

"It's..." he started, but found himself unsure of how to explain the enormity of everything happening to him and that had happened in his life. "It's a long story. I don't want to bo-"

"Ahikabi-baka." Hikari bit out, meeting his gaze sternly. "We are yours, just as you are ours. That means that whatever is affecting you, affects us. If it's a long story, we need to hear it. If it's an enemy -"

"-We kill it." Hibiki finished in a calm voice that belied the terror of how easily she spoke of ending another's life. Was that what it was like to be a warrior? To be able to speak about death and bloodshed as if it was the passing of the seasons? But then, Harry realized that Hibiki and Hikari had - while not _physically_ fighting - been in a war as old as time itself. This was normal to them. Conflict, struggle, pain and destruction.

Suddenly, He felt very sorry for his girls. They had been nearly as trapped as he had been. Lightning, forced into a bottle, as it were.

He didn't know how he was going to do it.

He didn't care.

In that moment, he vowed within his own soul that somehow, he would show them the world in all it's beauty. He would find a way to give them their freedom.

But for now, it would have to be one thing at a time.

So, he settled onto the bed between them, and readied himself for the story of his life. How he wished he could just write them a book or two on it. It'd make things so much simpler.

"And that, is how Voldemort, one of the darkest wizards of our time, returned to power." He finished almost an eternity later. He sighed as he relaxed, the feeling of a weight he hadn't known he'd been carrying seemingly lifting off his shoulders. "I used to think it was just coincidence, but now I'm starting to think I might have some kind of... Voldemort-sense. When he's nearby or extremely active, I can feel my scar burning and this pounding in my head. Last year, it got worse. Last year, I started having... Visions of him. He'd appear in my dreams, though always in that decrepit baby form. I don't know how, or why."

The girls shared a serious look, one that had grown progressively darker throughout his tale. "Harry, I think there's something you need to know." Hikari started, words that made Harry feel as though the other shoe was about to drop.

"I get the feeling you have an idea, Ashikabi-sama, why we Sekirei have awakened." Hibiki continued, and Harry gave her a small nod, the wheels in his head already turning.

"I'm guessing that it has something to do with the Nova you girls were tasked with keeping sealed away. Have some escaped or something?"

Hibiki smiled brightly at him, but then settled back into her serious expression, "You have good instincts, my Ashikabi-sama. But it's worse then a just a few escaping."

"A few months back, something that had died on this side and passed on... Well, ripped back through the veil back into this world." Harry felt his world grow cold at her words. Oh no. No no no no... He couldn't have. But then, he _was_ the darkest wizard of their time.

"When it did, it left a hole in the barrier." Hibiki said, confirming Harry's fears. "A hole, that the Nova have been steadily widening and pouring through. The Sekirei are awakening to handle it, but this will be the biggest struggle of our lives."

"Sure as hell ain't last time." Hikari quipped, drawing Harry out of his horrified musings.

"Wait, this has happened before? How come I've never heard of this before?" He would have thought that something as beautiful and terrifying and powerful as the Sekirei and the Nova would have to have been recorded _somewhere_.

"You probably have, Harry. You just don't know it."

"How so?" He said, surprised by Hikari's answer, but it was Hibiki who explained.

"While I can't remember _all_ the forms we've taken before, the last Sekirei to hold the form of lightning itself was someone that, if I'm not mistaken, the human's called Zeus."

"_Zeus was a Sekirei?!"_ Harry nearly shouted a few moments later, once his brain made all the connections. Oh god. His girls, his future... He wasn't sure what to call it yet, but he was definitely sure they'd be together for the rest of his life so, wives, maybe?- were the surrogate _daughters_ of Zeus, god of thunder and lightning. The ruler of the greek pantheon. He barely even noticed the myriad hushing noises that came from below, so flummoxed was he.

Hibiki let out a soft giggle at that, then smiled up at him, "you act as if it's a big thing. Or as if you're afraid one of his lightning-bolts is going to come crashing out of the sky and strike you where you stand."

"Relax, only Hibiki can really do that anymore." His gaze shifted to Hikari at her words, and she continued, "See, while it might seem like we Sekirei are immortal, we're really not. We just live for a really long time before we fade back into the essence, the ether of magic. A few centuries later, or at least, when we're needed again anyway, we're reborn in completely new forms. The last time we, or at least the essence of lightning was called into action was in the times of the Greeks."

"Most of the people in that time didn't understand what they were seeing. So, when we faded and they recorded their stories of us, they attributed the names that they felt best fit us to us."

It was several long minutes before Harry could think rationally again. Even once the enormity of what they had revealed to him had begun to pass, Harry still felt like his brain was having trouble wrapping around it all. So, he tried something that he'd once heard Hermione talk about doing: He compartmentalized. He took the knowledge of everything he'd just learned and shifted it all to one side, to be considered and analyzed later. It was just too much for him right now, and he knew he had too many pressing concerns. Focusing he spoke his next words, first at himself then the girls, "Right, so. Voldemort's return has done a lot more damage then any of us could have ever anticipated. You Sekirei are here to fight the Nova that his screw-up has let through. What do _I_ need to be doing to help you girls?"

"You don't have to do anything, Harry." Hibiki began gently, but Harry Shook his head vigorously at that, "You can sod that idea right off. You two are fighting these things, and that makes this my fight too." He shifted his gaze between the two of them, making sure his words sunk in, " I'm not letting you fight alone. Like you said, I'm yours, and you're mine." He grinned as he thought back, "And I remember a certain little bird squawking something about if someone tried to take what was mine, there would be blood."

He turned to Hikari at that, and could feel the heat of her skin from where he sat as he spoke his next words, "Damn right there will be."

He'd intended to say more, but was cut off by the rush of Hikari's form as she smashed their bodies together, their lips crashing together in the heat of her increasing passion. An hour ago, he would have been helpless against her. This time, he was more than ready for it, and met her advance with his own. The war of their bodies trying to mold together seemed to last for an eternity, but Harry finally came out of the red haze when Hikari's moan was load enough to disturb the entire bus. Slowly, his senses came back to him, and he tried desperately not to become embarrassed. No, instead he slowed his pace, hitching Hikari's breath as he squeezed the breast he found clasped under his and her combined hands, And nipped at her ear playfully. "Hun, we really need to-"

"I know..." She groaned, frustration filling her voice as she slowly rocked herself back and forth across his lap. "Fuck but I know, and I hate it." She lowered her head to his, stormy caramel eyes meeting his as she slowly kissed him, then whispered against his lips, "fuck but you're sexy when you talk like that."

If she had had anything more to say, it was cut off as her head was pulled sideways away from his, and Harry discovered there was another setting to mind-numbingly-sexy as he witnessed Hibiki seemingly try to kiss the life from Hikari. Rather than retreat, he unraveled the hand pressed against Hikari's back and snaked it behind Hibiki, drawing her in closer and letting his instincts off their tightening leash once more. However, he kept his interaction in this minimal, shifting to doing little more then slowly grazing his nail in a circle at the base of her spine. It was enough that when Hibiki broke the kiss with a slow and near guttural moan, her entire composure broke, evidenced by the first curse words he'd ever heard her speak, "_Fuck_ but he tastes _so damn good."_

Harry blushed scarlet at that, but couldn't fight the chuckle that came from hearing her curse. When they looked at him curiously, he shrugged and quipped, "guess she's not the only one with a filthy mouth, huh?" Hibiki stammered for a second, back-pedaling as fast as she could but Harry would have none of it. He snaked his hand out, catching her chin and turning her to look at him as he placed the softest kiss he could muster against her lips. "Nuh-uh. You're _my_ filthy-mouthed sekirei, and I won't have you any other way. You say what you want to say, when you want to, unless I say otherwise. Are we clear?"

She shivered, and bit her lip before she nodded in his hand, "Yes, Master."

"Oh, he's good." Hikari said with a chuckle, then shifted so that she could cuddle against his side, an act that her sister mirrored once Harry released her. They flopped backwards, and Harry realized that he had never felt so drained- yet so alive and awake in his entire life. He stared up at the chandelier hanging above him, realizing that for the first time in a long while, his mind was empty save for this moment. It felt so good so... Right, holding the two of them in his arms. Things were peaceful and he actually felt content. But he knew it couldn't last. He would just have to savor moments like this when they came, and give as many as possible to his girls.

His girls.

He'd been calling them that since the kiss, but now, it was finally starting to sink in just what those two simple words really meant. He'd worried earlier about fighting the ministry. Now he understood what Hikari meant: Screw them all. If they tried to take what was his, tried to separate them, there would be hell to pay for any who came. Some might call him possessive for that statement; he didn't care anymore. They had laid claim to his soul with their first kiss, and he had stolen their hearts with every kiss since. He understood that now.

"So, what were we talking about before we got distracted?" Hibiki hummed contently, and Hikari snuggled deeper against Harry's chest.

"I believe, we were discussing how our sexy hunk of an Ashikabi was going to join us on the battlefield." She sat up on her elbows then, and searched his gaze as she spoke her next words, her uncertainty and vulnerableness crystal clear in her tone, "Tell me something, oh Ashikabi of mine: Will you still love me when I'm covered in blood and gore? When the bodies lie charred and torn apart around me? Will you still kiss us as passionately when you see the kinds of things we're capable of?"

He thought about it for several long minutes, trying to decipher so many of his own feelings and thoughts. Finally, he decided he'd just settle back into the blank mind space, and just answer truthfully. "Honestly..? I can't say yet. I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear. But I can tell you this: I'll come to be able to do so. I'll work through it." He leaned up on his elbows as well then, meeting their gazes as he continued, "I want you at my side. Through whatever comes. Whomever or whatever it might be, through the pouring rain, howling abyss, or beautiful sunny days. I'll find a way to stand at your sides. Because that's where I want to be." He shifted his arm then, and cupped Hikari's cheek, instinctively trailing the pad of his thumb over her lips before sliding his hand behind her head and curling it in her hair. "Okay..?" He whispered, hoping that he hadn't disappointed or hurt her. Instead, she nodded, and nuzzled against his arm.

"It's what I wanted to hear: The honest truth. I will always accept that."

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry awoke atop the softest of pillows. It was firm, yet just the right amount of give that Harry could easily bury himself in it for another eternity and sleep happily. Of course, the moan that was elicted from his pillow when he started to burrow his head deeper poked at his higher thinking processes, and steadily, he began to regain conciousness. His first reaction was to jerk back, years of being the hated outcast making him want to flee before he was attacked. But then he was forced to stop when he realized his arm was trapped under the girl in his arms' body. Besides, the moment he started to shift away, he felt another figure snuggle up against his back. After a moment or two, his mind caught up with where, when, and what he was dealing with.<p>

He groaned, and wanted to smack himself. He was going to have to get over his fears, and, probably, get used to this. Not wanting to follow that train of thought, he instead relaxed, laying his head back against the bed (rather than Hikari's ample - and quite nude - chest) and simply busied himself with tracing the lines of her face with his eyes. She made the softest of cooing noises as she slept, something that Harry couldn't help but find adorable. Her features were so soft as she slept, rather than the confident, fierce woman he'd come to know her as. She looked vulnerable. It was something all together terrifying to him, and heartwarming. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and protect her, yet at the same time, he wanted _his_ Hikari back. Quietly, he leaned forward, and placed the softest of kisses against her forehead, one of the few times he actually could as she was actually a few inches taller than him.

She stirred at his touch, and slowly, her hazy caramel eyes fluttered open for him.

"Morning." He whispered, and she smiled, breathing deep as she scooted down and burrowed into his chest. He chuckled as he continued, "Sleep well, sleepy head?"

Her slow moan was all he got in response, but she let out an appreciate growl at the response his body generated at her sounds. Slowly though, she began to sit up. "Yups, I did. Gah, but didn't I tell you this would be the best night's sleep you'd ever have?" She murmured as she sat up and stretched, an action that blotted out the sun in his eyes and filled his gaze. She opened one eye and grinned at his captivated stare, leaning forward to press her chest together for him. "See something you like, Harry..?" She purred, and was answered by Hibiki's half hearted, "No duh genius. Fuck, but you're enough that even I'm getting hot and bothered here."

Hikari squealed at that, laughter bubbling from her thought before she threw herself atop the two still lying in bed and hugging and kissing them both. Then, just as fast as she'd came she was gone, fluttering about the spacious room they were in. Harry had to admit, the accommodations of what had to be the gaudiest hotel in all of London were beyond _dreamy_. From the gold and creamy white tapestry covering the walls, to the plush and cloud-like softness of every piece of furniture in the room, Harry felt like he was in his own piece of heaven. Hibiki extricated herself from his grasp next, his long-sleeve Gryffindor sweater covering most of her torso as she stood and groggily whipped the sleep from her eyes. She mumbled something about 'bathroom' before disappearing into one of the other rooms, leaving Harry alone with the still dancing Hikari. He watched her for several long moments, mesmerized by her movements; it was only once he began to notice the harshness of some of her strikes that he realized she was preforming some kind of workout. He remembered seeing Dudley watch some film on the telly once late at night about a man who was supposed to be participating in some underground tournament to regain his family's honor, but he had no idea that the practitioners of the arts he'd seen in that kumite could be as beautiful as the vision before him.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he watched her. She slowed to a hault, then pulled herself completely upright before she shrugged.

"No real idea. I like to try to keep in shape, and I keep getting these flashes of people doing stuff like this in the past but... Well, I'm no master. I'm a brawler, and I fight off instinct. Still, it's a good idea to keep your body loose, and to know at least some strikes so that when the time comes, you'll react that much faster." She paused in her explanation then, glancing at him with a small smile, "Want to join me?"

He chuckled, then shook his head, "thanks, but not just yet. I'm still new to all this so lets just take it one step at a time, yeah?"

She nodded, somewhat disheartened, but then just smiled, "When you're ready to join me on the battlefield, come train with me. That's what we need to do: Train, and prepare for the battles ahead."

He nodded after a moment, surprised that she'd accepted his decision so easily, but enjoying the fact that she trusted him enough to know himself, and when he would be ready.

Deciding though that he too needed to get up finally, he scooted out of bed and made for the second bathroom to get himself cleaned up for the day ahead, letting Hedwig in to the hotel room from the balcony after her night out prowling the city for food.

After he'd gotten throughly cleaned up and refreshed, he dressed and set about figuring out a way to scrounge up breakfast for the three of them when Hikari caught him by his arm just as he was about to leave. He turned curious eyes on her, but stilled when he noticed the serious look on her face, and the way she seemed to be staring through the floor.

"Hibiki-" She started, but her sister cut her off.

"I sense them, Sister. Four magical signatures, closing fast."

His heart started pounding in his head at Hibiki's proclamation, but he did his best to calm his breathing and himself. Was it the Aurors? He'd knew they'd be quick but this was somewhat ridiculous. Unless it had something to do with Voldemort and his DeathEaters. He'd never had to face them before, but then, he spent most every summer with his aunt and uncle or at the weasley's. On his own, he supposed anything was possible.

"Ready to crush them?" Hikari snarled, lightning flaring to life around her, but Harry stopped her.

"Wait! We don't know if it's the enemy or not, and I'd rather not cause a scene in the middle of downtown London."

"Harry..." Hikari started, her voice sounding dangerous with a warning snarl, but he cut her off once more.

"I know, I know, but this isn't the time or place! We're not ready yet!"

"Whatever we're doing, we need to decide fast." Hibiki fired, looking between the two. "Ten seconds!" She announced.

There was a pause, a look that passed between Hikari and Harry. She didn't like turning tail like this. He agreed with her, but for now, it was for the best. She wasn't happy, he knew but was relieved when she bolted across the room to snatch up his trunk in her arms. Harry took that moment to run to Hedwigs cage and set her loose once more, then turned just in time for Hibiki to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Hedwig." Hikari bit out, "Can you lead us somewhere safe? Somewhere where we know we can trust the people?"

The owl hooted, and launched from the window seal, and before Harry could even begin to figure out what was going on, he felt Hibiki launch them both into the air so fast that light itself was starting to blur. He had just enough time to catch a glimpse off the hotel door bursting in, a burly older man with a fake eye and leg hobbling into the room before the world shifted to blackness around him.

**To Be continued...**

**A/N:**

Holy shit guys! I never imagined this story would take off like it has! Over 100 followers and over 50 fav's on just ONE chapter alone! Thank you guys so much! I hope I can continue to entertain you all as much as possible.

Now, I know this chapter was a bit slow. There were a few more things that I felt needed to be clarified, a few reveals that needed to be made, and honestly, I just felt this would be a good stopping point. As to chapter 3 I'll likely be a little bit slower on putting it out. I'm still working a few kinks out, and I'm going to be super busy over the next week or two. Hopefully, I'll get to it soon, but we'll see what happens. Now then!

**-The Slumbering Dragon:** Thankyou! Whenever I'm bringing two or more stories together I always try to find ways to integrate them together as seamlessly as possible. As to Harry having more Sekirei..? I'm not sure. It's definitely a thought, but as of right now, I have no idea who else I'd give to him. Hell, I gave him the twins just cuz they were some of my favorite characters that I felt I didn't get to see enough of. We'll see what happens though.

**-Ryderb18:** There will most definitely be more Sekirei. I can confirm that much right now. In fact, if everything goes according to plan, you'll be meeting another very soon~

**And to all the well wishers and ones who just find the merging of stories together awesome:** Thankyou! I hope I can keep up with your expectations.

Alright, that's it for now folks. See you all again soon!

(P.S: Thankyou azzie for reading over the last chapter! I'll get to fixing those mistakes as soon as I can.)


End file.
